Cos I Can
by vinegarette-kiss
Summary: Gray is tired of his friend's spontaniety. It seems that everything they do is never thought through at all. But then Gray discovers spontaniety is always a bad thing....especially if it involves Terry. GrayXTerry Shounenai


Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-daman

Another oneshot...and it isn't even the sequel 2 **'Happily Ever After.' **Oh, well...read it anyway...this one supports GrayXTerry. And don't worry, the other updates will be coming soon, this just came first. And why did I choose to do it today? Read the title.

**Cos I can.**

Gray was a no-nonsense person, much like his twin sister Leanne. Gray never circled around a subject, he went straight to it and that was the very reason why he often got annoyed at his friends.

Of course when he made them he thought they were great, they were loyal, fun to hang around, nice; all the qualities that made them good friends.

And it had stayed that way for a while. At first it was exciting living with them all, to be able to see them everyday, everything had seemed like one big sleepover that never ended. The fun, laughter and friendship day in, day out.

But then little things had started to annoy him, little things he had never noticed before. Yamato's snoring, Bull's obsession with taking things apart, Terry's submissiveness…even the way Wen walked was beginning to annoy him.

And soon he barely noticed Enjyu who he had started disliking even more after he became 'good' but noticed little things about his friends like the way Yamato never cleaned up or the way Bull got in the way.

But the one habit that all of his friends shared that he hated most was the way they did pointless things made on a three second decision. Spontaneity. That's what it was. Or more likely, badly made decisions while half asleep.

For instance, he walked into his room to find Bull taking apart his alarm clock for the fifth time in the week. "Bull, you've already taken that thing apart at least five times! Why the hell are you doing it again?" He had almost shouted, exasperated.

Bull had looked up with that annoyingly dopey expression and said three words before continuing his task. "...cos I can." "You wanna try it?"

Then Yamato. He walked into the café to see a monstrosity that his redheaded friend had called a sandwich sitting on the table. "GRAY!" Yamato had shouted, when his friend was no more than a metre away. "No, need to shout, I'm not deaf." He had muttered. Yamato had ignored him and pointed proudly at the towering stack of bread.

"This is my… lettuce, tomato, cucumber, mayonnaise, ham, vegemite, turnip **and** beef, strawberry jam, peanut butter sandwich." Gray had stared in a rather disturbed fashion at his friend. That thing was a sandwich?

"Yamato," he began. "Yeah Gray?" "You hate lettuce, tomato, cucumber, ham, vegemite, turnip, beef, strawberry jam and peanut butter. You put that in why?"

Yamato grinned. "Cos I can. And I'm hungry. Hey, you want some? It tastes really good you know."

And Wen! He had walked to the park in hopes of some quiet meditation time. Instead he saw Wen standing on a park bench surrounded by fangirls. And he was wearing that stupid costume **again**.

Seeing him, Wen had said something to the fangirl leader and raced over. "Hey Gray! What are you doing here?"

"What I always do. Meditate." He had replied bluntly. "You? By the way, Mei said it was your turn to do dishes at the café."

The cocky grin fell from his face. "Oh…damn, I forgot. Anyway…this was more important. I was entertaining my fans, obviously. A celebrity like me must keep his fans happy."

Gray rolled his eyes and wondered why if that was the case, Enjyu who tended to send death-glares and insults to those that entered his vast 3-metre radius had twice the fan base Wen had.

"And you're still wearing that stupid get-up." He had pointed out. "What's the point since everyone knows it's you?" Wen struck a pose. "Cos I can. And…the chicks love it!"

In fact even his own sister had begun to annoy him. Today had walked into to exchange shifts with Li to find her playing with a bunch of roses. "Gray!" She had smiled and walked over to hug him, unknowingly jabbing him with the uncut rose she was holding. She had beckoned him over to the table 3 where a bunch of different coloured roses lay scattered around the vase. He had followed rather reluctantly; he didn't feel like getting poked by the thorns again.

Leanne had picked up a red, yellow and white one and then proceeded to wave them around dangerously, one barely missing Gray's eye. "Gray," she looked at him straight in the eye, "How do you think I should arrange them so it appeals to guys?"

"Huh?"

"Terry said that some guy complained about it not being manly enough. And ya know, I want everything to be perfect for the customers!" The ending of that rant came out as a moan. Gray suppressed a groan, he knew Leanne lived to please others but this was going too far.

"Maybe the reds should be around the outside, or maybe I should get more manly colours…. like brown or navy blue…. Gray, what do you think?" "I think Leanne, that it looks fine. Anyway, most guys would probably care more about the food anyway."

"Really?" "Yeah, I need to get going alright? Li needs to get to the tag-team exhibition match. Why did you want to get my opinion on it? There are other guys around here."

Her dimples shone through her smile. "Cos I can. You're my big brother after all."

He could've screamed only there was no logical reason to do so apart from to release stress_Cos I can. Cos I can. Cos I can. Cos I can. _Why did that have to be the pointless reason everyone gave him? Couldn't people think normally anymore? Why did everyone have to just do things with no reason?

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a flushed bluenette stared suspiciously at Li. "You sure I just do it? I mean isn't it a bit…sudden?"

Li nodded confidently. "I asked Mei about it and she says that the straight forward approach would probably work best, because of his personality."

"WHAT!" "YOU TOLD MEI ABOUT IT!" "SHE KNOWS?" Lots of waving hands with a butcher's knife in one hand.

"Oh, no. She thinks Wen likes him."

"Oh, thank the great b-da mage. Wait???? She thinks WEN likes HIM???!!!"

"Look here he comes, I need to go now."

--------------------------------------------

"So, uh, hi Gray." Blushing. Gray stared at the shorter ninja who was currently sporting a frilly pink apron.

"You look awfully red, wait, you're not getting overheated or something right?" He had asked, concerned for his friend.

"NO!" The blush now covered Terry's entire face.

"Alright then." Gray began to head for the sink before he felt a tug on his poncho.

"Uh…wait." Blush deepens and then Terry takes a deep breath.

"Okay. What?" Gray stares puzzled at his younger friend. Terry does seem awfully red, maybe he really is overheating!

"Uh…ireallylikeyougray." The whole sentence comes out in a big jumbled mess.

"What?" He wonders if not being able to speak properly is a sympton of overheating

"Ireallylikeyougraylikemorethanafriend." "ummaybewecouldgooutsometimeorsomething?" More jumbled sentences. Damn, this overheating thing was really serious.

"Terry could you please slow down? I don't understand what you're saying."

Confidence slowly slipping away, the ninja makes a last ditch attempt. The ninja does a Yamato. A total Yamato spontaneity moment.

Terry grabs Gray's hands and pulls him towards him. Terry assumes it's not going to work but still…at least he would know how Gray felt.

He kisses him. And Gray returns it. Gray kisses just as Terry imagined he would; really, really well. Terry doesn't quite understand what's going on now, only that he's kissing Gray and Gray's kissing him back. Either way, the ninja doesn't care anymore, he's kissing Gray! What more could he want? A few...inappropriate images come to mind but he shoves them away. He just wants to be lost in the moment.

A few more minutes later both pull apart, as air is unfortunately a essential need for a human being.

"Why?" Terry asks, a little puzzled and dazed. "Why, why did you kiss me back?"

Gray smirks, and inwardly laughs at the irony.

"Cos I can."

And he embraces the shorter boy again and they lock lips again. Maybe spontaneity was useful sometimes...

So, whaddya think...? Please R&R!


End file.
